The invention is directed to the application of tire paint to the exterior sidewall surfaces of a recapped tire and simultaneously applying a coating to the interior surface of the tire casing. After a tire has been recapped it is normal to paint the exterior of the sidewalls with tire paint to give the recapped tire a "new" tire appearance. Furthermore, an impermeable coating is also preferably applied to the interior surface of the recapped tire which prevents pressurized air, when the recapped tire is mounted on a wheel or rim and pressurized, from migrating through pin holes or like imperfections in the tire and forming pressurized air pockets between the old tire and the new tread. These pressurized pockets result in tire imbalance at a minimum and at a maximum cause the tread to tear away from the old tire, a particularly dangerous situation when it occurs at high speeds upon congested highways.
Heretofore it was common practice to manually paint the sidewall exteriors and apply appropriate air impervious coating material to the tire interiors. This was time consuming and costly.